


From Now Until Forever

by brook_LYNN



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brook_LYNN/pseuds/brook_LYNN
Summary: Sherlock's amusing laundry mishap leads to a sweet night of love confessions and firsts.





	From Now Until Forever

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t right, John.” Sherlock’s bedroom door opened, and John raised his eyes from the newspaper in his lap and glanced towards the direction of the voice. What he saw made him smile, then bite back a bark of laughter. In an effort to appease John, Sherlock had recently taken to helping John out with chores around the flat. Yesterday, he had set out determined to do laundry. The results had been less than perfection.

Sherlock was currently pulling an obviously shrunken vest down in a hopeless attempt to stretch the fabric to cover his thin, pale abdomen. The white cotton was blotched with splotches of faded pink. Apparently laundry separation was one of the things Sherlock had deemed unnecessary and deleted from that incredible mind of his. 

“It’s not funny John!” snapped Sherlock. “I’ve ruined a perfectly good shirt!” He looked down again, disgust written across his face, before ripping the shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground with a snarl.

John’s breath immediately hitched. His physical attraction to Sherlock had been immediately evident, but it had taken many sleepless nights to come to terms that her was in love with the man. So far he had managed to keep his feelings in check, putting on his professional “doctor goggles” whenever he needed to be near Sherlock’s exposed body to assess him for injury or change a bandage after a case. But seeing Sherlock here, firelight dancing off his pale skin, it was all John could do to stay in his seat and not hurl himself towards Sherlock’s body. He gripped the arms of his chair tighter, swallowing against the less than decent thoughts crowding his brain. 

Sherlock’s eyes had become trained on him, and he felt exposed under the intensely heated gaze of his flat-mate. “Something’s bothering you,” he said lowly. It wasn’t a question, just an observation. John gulped. He stared at the floor, pointedly avoiding Sherlock’s scrutinizing gaze in an attempt to disguise the emotion hidden within him. 

“John,” said Sherlock softly, barely more than a whisper. He met Sherlock’s eyes. He was tired of hiding, tired of spending day after day breaking eye contact, shielding his emotions behind a wall. He held his gaze, pale blue eyes meeting iridescent grey orbs that flashed with…desire? It couldn’t be, could it? Sherlock didn’t do that. Right?

He could see the moment Sherlock figured it out. His eyes darkened as he came to his conclusion, and he inhaled sharply. “You’re…attracted to me.” Again, it wasn’t a question, just a statement of fact based on his powerful skills of deduction. John closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and met Sherlock’s gaze again. They had promised each other no more lies, but to admit this was to risk everything. The look in Sherlock’s eyes, however, made the decision for him.

“Yes,” said John simply. 

Sherlock paused for one heart-clenching moment, and then, before John could blink, Sherlock was standing in front of him, his tall frame towering above John’s own. His bare chest rose and fell quickly. “John,” he said quietly again, and this time is voice was full of something John recognized- hope. 

“Sherlock,” he whispered back, rising to his feet and guiding his hand to gently stroke one elegant cheekbone. They both leaned forward, and John could feel Sherlock’s hot breath ghosting over his lips. When there was less than an inch between them, Sherlock paused. John immediately stopped, waiting for Sherlock’s ascent. 

“John,” he whispered, his low baritone sending vibrations tingling against John’s lips. “I want this. I’ve wanted this for so long. But once I have you, I won’t be able to stop. So I need to know- is this truly what you want?”

John felt his heart soar at the words, and a sweet smile spread across his face. “Sherlock, this is all I’ve ever wanted. Once I kiss you, I promise, I’ll never stop.”

Sherlock chuckled, his low voice sending butterflies churning in John’s stomach. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

And then, finally, they were kissing, the warm, plump lips of Sherlock Holmes finally connecting with his own thinner ones. It started out soft, each man not quite willing to believe it was real. Their lips parted only briefly, and then John’s hands were in those silky black curls, and Sherlock was grasping at the fabric of John’s jumper, pulling his closer. John flicked the tip of his tongue over Sherlock’s plump bottom lip and into the seam of his mouth, and Sherlock eagerly opened his mouth to allow John’s tongue access. 

A moan escaped Sherlock’s throat as their tongues connected, and the kiss turned desperate and passionate, a summery of all of the feelings of longing and desired that had developed over the years. John ran his hands down Sherlock’s bare chest, moving to kiss and lick his way down Sherlock’s long, pale neck. He stopped at Sherlock’s pulse point to suck a dark, purple mark there, and John was rewarded with another of Sherlock’s deep, pornographic moans.

“John,” gasped Sherlock, panting hard against John’s still clothed chest.

“What is it Sherlock?” he whispered back. “Anything, you can have anything.”

“Make love to me. Please. I need you.” He looked so vulnerable, and John’s heart burst with affection.

“Oh God, yes,” moaned John in reply, and then they were kissing again, pulled together as if their bodies were magnetized. 

The rest of the night was filled with sighs, giggles, and gasps of pleasure. Each man was determined to express every emotion they’d been forced to hold back for so long.

John rocked into Sherlock that night, thrusting into him with gentle love and care, addicted to the sight of Sherlock coming undone beneath him. Both men came with the other’s name on their lips.

Laying in the afterglow, tangled in satin sheets, limbs entwined and John’s head resting on Sherlock’s pale chest, John traced soft patterns on Sherlock’s skin. He couldn’t remember ever feel as safe and content as he did in this moment. John felt Sherlock’s breathing begin to even out as he began to drift off to sleep.

“I love you Sherlock,” whispered John, unable to keep it inside for any longer. “I’m yours. Forever.”

There was a pause, and John briefly wondered if Sherlock had fallen asleep. But then he heard, barely more than a breath, “I love you too, John.” John smiled, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel and aroma of Sherlock overtaking his senses. Content and truly happy, the two men drifted off to sleep, together from now until forever.


End file.
